Siege of Akkad
The Siege of Akkad was the final battle that had taken place during the Aesthetican Civil War. Starting and ending in 2245, the battle saw the end of the Sa'akulla's reign over Aesthetica, and the reformation of the Aesthetican Aristocra. Belligerents Aesthetican National Front * Aiyran Sa'aculla * Viim Donada * Addo Me'erada * Ve'ersan Syndu'ub Populist Alliance * Arsona Gerrick * Ety'rato'nuruodo 'Result: '''Decisive Populist Victory; surrender of the ''National Front. Background In March of 2245, ''Populist'' forces began an offensive over the Akkad river. In response, National Frontiers blew up most of these bridges, however, some were captured intact, therefore allowing the Populists, lead by Lt. General Arsona Gerrick, to cross the Akkad river into the city. The newly-created Army Group Hera, commanded by Colonel Addo Me'erada, attempted a counter-attack to drive the Populist forces back across the river, which ultimately failed, leaving the remainder of the Front's forces to lie in wait inside the city of Akkad. Not wanting to risk more men by fighting in urban combat, Gerrick decided it was a more effective option to lay siege to the city, and using air-power to quash what remained of the Front's forces. Throughout the month, the ''Populist Air Wing'', led by Air Marshal ''Ety'rato'nuruodo'', conducted tactical bombing raids on the city of Akkad, until it was deemed safe enough by General Gerrick, to enter the city, and capture it. The National Front's forces, outnumbered and outgunned, conscripted children to aid in the fight against the Chiss/Human coalition, but even with the aid of thousands of children, there were not enough guns, nor ammunition, nor food to keep the city from being taken. Tens of thousands of Frontiers perished each day, as the Populists drew closer to the Aristocra House. Realising the war was lost, ''Aiyran Sa'aculla'', General ''Ve'ersan Syndu'ub'' and several other officers committed suicide inside the House, where, one week later, Admiral ''Viim Donada'' surrendered to the Populist forces, unconditionally. Battle of the Akkad River Before the long-winded siege of Akkad, Populist Forces were bogged down by Frontier resistance at the Akkad River. Roughly 55,000 Frontiersmen engaged with the bulk of Lt. General Arsona Gerrick's army, blowing up the vast majority of the bridges leading into the city of Akkad. However, Gerrick was able to capture three bridges, two to the west of Akkad and one to the east, in a swift pincer manoeuvre later known in pop culture as a ''Gerrick Manoeuvre''. Eventually, Gerrick's forces managed to cross the river and encircle the remainder of the resistance, capturing them, before Gerrick ordered her army to halt, allowing them to entrench themselves, and allowing them to send a clear transmission to nearby supply depots of their position, ensuring a constant flow of supplies to the entrenchment. In response, Colonel Addo Me'erada formed Army Group Hera, a group of smaller armies 103,000 men strong, most of which were recently conscripted, to counter the Populist advance. They were in turn met with entrenched infantry doubling theirs in size. After several raids on the entrenchment, Me'erada retreated what was left of Army Group Hera into the depths of the city, regrouping with the last of the National Front's forces. Not wanting to lose more men in what would be a bitter urban warfare campaign, Gerrick kept her forces in the entrenchment, effectively laying siege to the city, and allowing the Air Wing to bombard the city for over a week. Battle of Akkad After well over a week of tactical bombing upon the city of Akkad, Gerrick had decided her forces were ready to move into the city, with the intent of capturing it. Within the hour the Populist Army had entered Akkad, facing heavy resistance from the remaining Frontier forces, of which had conscripted children to fight on their behalf. However, the Populist forces did not stall in their race to the Aristocra House, and in May of 2245, they had surrounded the House. Realising the war was a loss, several officers, including Aiyran Sa'aculla, committed suicide inside the underground bunker of the Aristocra House. News of Sa'aculla's death reached the Populist forces, and within a week, Admiral Donada had unconditionally surrendered to the Populist forces, thus ending the war. Aftermath According to official state records, the death toll the Populists had sustained was 53,086 for the entire operation, a loss of almost a quarter of their forces, most of which died in Akkad. This, however, was meagre in comparison to the death toll of the Front during the same operation; over 100,000 men, women and children conscripted died, and a further 33,472 civilians died during the aerial bombardment. Despite Populist efforts to resupply and rebuild the city, starvation and homelessness remained a problem until 2250, two years after the first post-war official election had taken place. Over one million citizens were made homeless after the battle. Following the war's end, the very existence of the Aesthetican National Front was outlawed, and parties similar to it in terms of ideology were also outlawed. Many party leaders were executed during the months that followed the end of the war, almost all of them for war crimes committed on citizens. Commemoration The 270,000 Populist personnel that had taken part in the Akkad campaign were awarded with the Medal "For the Liberation of Akkad". Victory Day is celebrated every year on the 28th of May, the day the war ended. Category:Major Events